In general, as shown in FIG. 1, an assembly of an airbag module and a steering wheel (hereinafter, assembly) is constructed by coupling an airbag module 10 including an airbag housing 1 receiving an airbag cushion with a steering wheel 20 provided at the central portion thereof with a mounting plate part 2 in such a manner that the airbag housing 1 elastically moves with respect to the mounting plate part 2.
In detail, an elastic member 5 such as a spring is interposed between the airbag housing 1 and the mounting plate part 2, so that the airbag housing 1 can elastically move up and down with respect to the mounting plate part 2 due to the elasticity of the elastic member 5.
In addition, the airbag housing 1 has a plurality of first hooks 3, and the mounting plate part 2 has a plurality of second hooks 4 coupled with the first hooks 1, respectively.
In the above structure, when vertical vibration occurs due to the driving of a vehicle or when a horn function is performed to give alarm sound to an object at the front of the vehicle, the airbag housing 1 momentarily approaches the mounting plate part 2 and returns to the initial position thereof due to the elasticity of the elastic member 5. In addition, as described above, the first hook 3 relatively moves up and down with respect to the second hook 4 in a fixed state to strike the second hook 4.
However, according to the related art, since an additional member is not provided in the contact part between the first and second hooks 3 and 4, when the airbag housing 1 relatively moves, the first hook 3 strikes the second hook 4 to cause striking noise, and the abrasion of the first and second hooks 3 and 4 may occur due to the direct contact of the first and second hooks 3 and 4.
The striking nose and the abrasion not only make a driver complained, but make the airbag housing 1 in an unstable installation state. Accordingly, the development of a technology of reducing the striking noise and the abrasion is required.